1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive bracket for a data storage device, and particularly to a readily assembled, modularized drive bracket which is attached within a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, when a computer is assembled, a drive bracket is mounted in a computer enclosure, and then data storage devices, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a compact disk-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive are fixed to the drive bracket. This requires a long assembly line, which lowers assembly efficiency. Furthermore, an unworkable work site will lead to paralysis of the whole assembly line.
A conventional data storage device is generally attached to a drive bracket by bolts or rails. Fixing a data storage device to a drive bracket with bolts is complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, the computer enclosure needs extra operating space for assembling the data storage device to the drive bracket using bolts. Fixing a data storage device in a drive bracket using rails is more convenient, but bolts are still needed to fix the rails to the drive bracket. Moreover, mounting systems using rails require a clearance between the data storage device and the drive bracket, which may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) problems and may lead to accumulation of static charges on the computer enclosure. Additionally, the rails are generally made of plastic, which results in a grounding connection problem between the data storage device and the drive bracket, and which requires extra maintenance to replace the plastic rails since they are easily worn out.
Examples of the conventional devices are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 78201813, 79209891, 80212301, 83208448, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,955.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket which is modularized with a data storage device to be readily attached to a computer enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket which facilitates assembly and disassembly with a data storage device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a drive bracket which provides effective grounding to inserted data storage devices for reducing EMI.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a drive bracket in accordance with the present invention comprises a body and a lever. The body comprises a bottom panel and two side walls extending from opposite side edges of the bottom panel for receiving a data storage device therein. The body has a pair of sliding slots for receiving a pair of bolts attached to the data storage device. The lever comprises a base and two side plates extending from opposite ends of the base. The two side plates are pivotally attached to the side walls of the body for being movable toward a closed position to engage with the bolts of the data storage device thereby retaining the data storage device in the body.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: